


【YGO VRAINS│草遊】只給你的真實

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 閱讀前請詳閱下面三點，如果不能接受的請盡快關掉視窗：1、劇情時間點大約介於第一季結束和第二季開始前。2、有根據本週的預告瞎奶的猜測。3、是以前和同好們深夜講的OOXX腦洞，有很多糟糕情節，和毫不好吃的Car。如果大家準備好了就into the vrains吧！





	【YGO VRAINS│草遊】只給你的真實

「哇啊！這簡直太過分了！！」

「島君，你別再看平板了，再不快點打掃完活動室部長又要說教了。」

「不是啦！這很嚴重！」  
島直樹掏出他的平板電腦硬是塞到身旁部員的臉上：「你看！網路上突然流出一堆限制級影片，上面的角色都是用在LINK VRAINS裡那些知名決鬥領袖的外觀拍攝的，實在惡劣！」

「難道不是本人？」

「鈴木你這混蛋！！！你想Blue Angel這樣的偶像怎麼可能去拍這種低級片──！？」聽到有人質疑自家女神，忠實粉絲島直樹立刻暴跳如雷：「你要是不立刻道歉我就──」

「島君，你該不會根本看完了吧？」田中一臉促狹的從後方勾住他的脖子。

「我、我才沒有！！田中學長你不要鬧了！」島漲紅了臉試圖辯解：「我還通通都按檢舉了！！侮辱Blue Angel的人都該下地──！！」

結果掙脫的時候不小心倒向大門，直接撞在抬了一個大箱子進門的幽靈社員藤木遊作身上。

「島君！小心點！」跟在後面的細田部長連忙穩住差點摔成一團的學弟們。

「抱歉，藤木你今天怎麼會來？我還以為你早退社了。」

「沒禮貌，是我拜託藤木君來搬東西的。你們一堆人不幫忙，在幹什麼？」細田部長一把拿過平板，正要繼續「教育」，看到上頭的勁爆畫面也不免一陣尷尬。  
「我們這裡是決鬥社團，不是給你們看這些色情片的地方！」部長氣呼呼的把平板塞回島手中：「而且你們讓財前同學看到你們在幹這種事情人家女孩子會怎麼──」  
教訓的話還沒說完部長卻突然收了聲，這一刻除了藤木遊作，其他幾個男孩子的臉都變的慘白，傻楞楞的的瞪著站在門口的財前葵。

財前葵的視線在島的平板上瞥了一眼，然後在旁人幾乎察覺不到她眉頭的皺紋前就當著所有人的面碰的關上門離開了活動室。

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊部長！！怎麼辦！！！財前剛剛用像看著垃圾的眼神瞪我！！！！」

✖✖✖

草薙翔一在作為黑客的這數年裡，除了找出Lost事件的真兇，也為了維持生活和弟弟的醫療費接了不少黑客工作，常常親眼見到那些網路深處的藏污納垢。  
網路其實並沒有一般人所想的那麼安全，資料的傳遞也不甚隱秘。打從人類發明並開始使用網路以來，網路除了明面上的資料查詢，另一個作用就是被用以盜取資料、間諜活動、不法買賣等見不得人的行為──

──一些網路深層內的情報大則甚至可以動搖世界。

所以他對那些針對LINK VRAINS地下交易論壇裡的內容也見怪不怪，只要有錢，不管是最難得到的電子怪獸，或是非法的插件和病毒都可以到手，就算SOL科技大規模掃蕩了數次，但這種事情根本防不勝防。自古以來，「上有政策，下有對策」，有需求就會有供給。

不過也多虧了這些「渠道」的情報流通，讓他和遊作可以省不少力氣──咦？怎麼又出現求購Playmaker稀有照片的人，網路上都已經能找到與漢諾首領Revolver對戰時被那兩個記者拍下來的直播截圖，這些瘋狂粉絲還不滿足嗎？  
罷了，通常這種帖子沒過多久就會沉帖。

 

草薙看了一下手機，眼看差不多就要到晚餐時段了，之前週五的Public-Viewing總是會固定轉播LINK VRAINS裡知名決鬥者的決鬥，甚至還會有主持人站在大螢幕前做決鬥講解，這種時候業績大概都會比平時還要成長個三~四成。  
可惜自從漢諾塔事件後LINK VRAINS開始關閉整修，所以現在大螢幕上轉播的都是一些體育賽事或是演唱會的節目。

稍早遊作傳了訊息表示自己在社團被同學拖住了會晚些到達，所以草薙打算在遊作到達前專心經營熱狗攤的生意，從第一場轉播開始手邊的油鍋和烤盤就沒閒過，香氣四溢的炸物和熱狗吸引了一票票飢腸轆轆的觀眾。  
他就這樣忙碌到了晚上，當他送走最後一個客人，依然沒瞧見高中生的身影。其實如果遊作真有事不能來也沒什麼關係，畢竟以往他作為Playmaker整天在LINK VRAINS裡東奔西跑也沒什麼機會享受高中生生活。  
於是他決定先打烊，然後把之前接的幾個黑客項目做完。

就在他忙了大概半個小時，無意間一個詭異的帖子引起了他的注意，帖子不僅導向了一個陌生的網站連結還大剌剌的放上了Playmaker的照片當預覽圖吸引點擊。  
照理說這種手法通常都是用知名人物的照片誘發點擊，接著勒索病毒就會被觸動甚至盜取個資的惡質程序……不過這張Playmaker...草薙下意識的覺得相當陌生。  
他和遊作認識的時間不算長，但對觀察身邊這個高中生的各種小情緒還是有一定的自信，而且這照片也不像一般網站上已經被傳到爛的那幾張？

算了，就點點看吧，就算有病毒也難不倒他，如果沒有病毒，網站如果不是拿來賣違禁藥物，就是用來放些嚇唬人的照片。  
他見多識廣，才不會被嚇──

──很好，他還真是挺吃驚。  
這個網站堆滿了滿坑滿谷的糟糕影片，但是這還不是最誇張的，裡面的演員不少都是用網路上知名人物的臉孔為角色，而Playmaker的分類還自成一個熱門專區，取名各種像是三流電影才會出現的低俗標題。

草薙只感覺右側太陽穴上的青筋開始隱隱跳動，這些下作的東西可不能讓遊作看到。  
他正考慮要用哪種病毒讓整個網站癱瘓，旁邊的車門卻突然打開了，還來不及關掉視窗他的好搭檔藤木遊作就踏進了熱狗車。

「等、等一下遊作！！」  
來不及了，高中生的眼睛已經掃過滿屏糟糕的景象──大量Playmaker全裸的半裸的肢體交錯，與從緊身衣的縫隙中裸露出的器官交織成令人下意識就想別開視線的情色繪卷。

草薙此刻尷尬的想要跳進油鍋裡自我毀滅算了。

「原來源頭是這裡啊...」  
遊作意外的沒什麼反應，扔下書包後就坐在自己的椅子上，雙手抱胸瞪著滿屏用自己的虛擬形象捏出的成人影像。

「呃...你知道？」

「今天島在學校就給我們看過了，看來都是從這個網站流出的。」

慢著，你不會也是用這樣一臉淡定的表情和同學觀看自身虛擬形象的影片吧？

「沒事的，草薙桑，你我都知道網路就是一個這樣的世界。」  
高中生朝一臉擔憂的成年人投去一個安撫的神情：「加上我在LINK VRAINS裡活動的時間越來越多，被別人偷拍下來照著捏模的事情很早以前就有了。」

「遊作你也太冷靜了！」草薙感覺自己現在都快要去吞鎮定劑了。

「草薙桑，冷靜點。」遊作去給草薙倒了一杯水，示意他先喝下：「那些都是假的，都不是『我』。」

自己竟然被一個高中生還是受害者安撫了。  
草薙想到自己身為成年人，怎麼好像反而一直被一個孩子支撐就略感鬱悶，早在他們第一次於LINK VRAINS相遇之時──那時他一直是單打獨鬥，結果在企圖深入敵營想奪取資料時被一票漢諾騎士圍堵到差點連命都要丟了，而這神情淡漠的孩子突然出現，救了自己脫離險境。

「草薙桑，我真的沒事。」

良久，草薙嘆了一口氣，伸手摸摸遊作的腦袋，算是重新掌握一些作為年長者的餘韻：「我們來把網站癱瘓吧。」  
然後發個匿名檢舉給SOL科技，SOL科技在LINK VRAINS裡有贊助一些知名的決鬥領袖，自然不可能會讓他人損毀自家「商品」的名譽，加上財前晃看到代表自家妹妹形象的Blue Angel在這種網站上，也不會坐視不管的。

 

在等待病毒癱瘓網站的時間，草薙為遊作做了一份晚餐，雖然都是當天剩下的材料，但這種快餐不管怎麼組合都美味。每當看著一旁的孩子大口咬下自己做的食物，草薙總會有種成就感，遊作實在太瘦了，如果能把他養胖點就好了。

「再來點咖啡？」

「草薙桑，咖啡是不是糖加多了點？」

「咦？有嗎？」但杯子都見底了，於是他彎下腰輕啄了一下遊作的嘴唇：「我覺得和平常一樣。」

遊作倒是有一瞬間的意外，但是他的反應也很快，在對方抽身前環住了草薙的肩膀，也回以一個吻，然後慣性的在對方的臉頰上像小動物般磨蹭，微刺的小鬍子總能激起皮膚一陣陣酥麻。  
草薙順勢拉著遊作引導對方坐在自己腿上，其實這段時間和遊作的交往下來，可以發現這孩子對這些行為的喜好程度，例如比起直接的Sex或是用唇手滿足身體的做法，都比不上現在抱在一起然後磳在自己懷裡，這種接觸總會讓他平常緊繃的神經安定下來──  
──就算經歷過了那些糟糕的事情，這孩子還是會對人類的體溫與觸碰感到渴求呢...

遊作跨坐在草薙身上，將下巴擱在對方的肩上，「真不可思議，原來我在外人眼中是那個樣子嗎？」  
他指的是那些在病毒進度條背面的畫面。

「別看了遊作。」草薙讓椅子轉了個方向讓遊作的視線移開屏幕：「你當然不是那個樣子，我一眼就看出來差異了。」

「草薙桑...唔！」他的喉結被年長者輕啃了一下。

「不過作為戀人還是會嫉妒呢...」草薙的手順著襯衫的下襬摸了進去，照著記憶摩擦著那塊分外敏感的肌膚：「就算是假的...一想到這麼多人看過你這種模樣...」  
大概智商正常的人都知道那些傢伙下載了這種影片是用來做些什麼！

「...我...對做出那些影片的人…是出於什麼想法…唔…沒興趣…」  
遊作稍微拉開距離，自己動手將襯衫的釦子一路解開，「但我只會和你做...看過我真實模樣的也只有草薙桑...」  
他將額頭抵在成年人的肩側：「…謝謝你...一直這麼關心我的想法...」

 

✖✖✖

 

從兩人開始交往後遊作偶爾週末會住在草薙家，週六早上會幫忙備貨，然後一起開車到Public-Viewing或Den City各處去賣熱狗。  
雖然兩人沒明確約定，但週五的晚間算是兩人有共識的約會時間。

遊作輕靠在背後的鍵盤桌上，看著草薙拉下他的校褲。  
「車...門...鎖上了嗎？」  
他在被挑逗到有點意亂情迷時才想到這個問題。

「欸？你剛沒有鎖？」正埋首在遊作胸口的草薙差點出了一身冷汗，如果此時有人開門進來就會看見他正用唇齒銜咬起高中生一邊的乳首。

為了不讓等下要幹的事情沿途提心掉膽，草薙翔一還是不得不放開了身下的人去檢查門鎖，非常好，剛遊作完全沒上鎖。他差點就有可能被扭送警局，加上螢幕還滿屏糟糕畫面，罪證確鑿！

當他走回來時遊作已經自己把褲子磳掉了，順便連校服外套也脫去：「草薙桑，快一點...」

為了更好的進行，他讓遊作坐在桌上，拉開對方的腿，將那個微微抬頭的生殖器捏在手上把玩了一番，然後小心的含住，用舌尖仔細的擦過上方的小孔，感受那玩意伴隨著少年的喘氣逐漸膨脹。

因為身後就是鍵盤和螢幕，遊作也不敢動作太大，怕碰壞了桌上的設備，一雙手放下不是，舉起也不是顯得無所適從，最後他選擇將手指插進草薙的髮間。對方似乎感覺到了他的隱忍，於是伸手將少年的腿架至肩膀上，期間帶了薄繭的手指細心的按摩著大腿根部柔軟的肌膚，再一路到那鼓脹的囊袋。

「呼…嗯！」  
遊作因為這樣的刺激驚的渾身打顫，他自認每次草薙那樣做時自己大概支撐不到十秒就會射出來，兩人年歲的差距像是一道鴻溝，自己始終無法像對方一樣掌握那麼嫻熟的技巧，當性器抵著喉嚨模仿性交的收縮時遊作趕緊抽出左手按住嘴巴，他現在敏感的渾身像是痙攣一樣，顫抖著防止等一會高潮的驚叫洩漏出來。

「你不用忍的…」

不要在含著時說話啊草薙桑──唔！  
終於，隨著一陣喉嚨深處的擠壓，他在一陣驚喘中交代在對方口中。

「...呼...」  
遊作的眼睛因為高潮蒙上了一層水霧，但還是可以看到對方滾動的喉結，於是他用軟綿綿的手扯扯草薙的衣服要求親吻，對方搖搖頭暗示自己要先漱口，他乾脆使點力氣把人扯過來，與戀人分享口中殘留的氣味。緊貼的身軀傳來的溫度讓他無比滿足，他在扭動時用膝蓋頂了頂對方已經勃起的胯下，感受那裡隔著布料依然灼人的熱度。

「...嗯、我也...？」  
「...不了，唉，遊作你別動。」  
草薙把他抱下來讓他撐好桌子，把剛不安分的雙腿打開，俯身啃了一下高中生緊實的腰側：「這裡沒有潤滑劑，稍微忍耐一點。」

「...為什麼要潤…？」  
遊作可以感受到對方的吐息逼近自己的臀部，然後他的臀瓣被撥開，柔軟潮濕的物體滑過他後穴的皺褶。

「草薙桑──！」遊作驚的直接扭過身子想要直起身，卻被草薙稍微使力按住。  
他們其實以往不太在車上做，甚至最多就給雙方口交而已，畢竟車上不會備著潤滑液和套子，事後也不如在家裡可以馬上進浴室處理。

「忍耐點...」因為持續著舔拭的行為，聲音有點口齒不清：「...受傷就不好了...」

舌頭在淺處不停的仿照性交的動作，一吋吋的照顧內側緊繃的肌肉，然後用手掌揉捏那飽滿的臀型。

遊作將額抵著放置在桌面的腕上，身後那難以啟齒的地方正因為擴張行為發出令人害羞的聲響，他知道草薙大多時候都會順著自己，但他清楚這位年長者的執著，只要他決定要做的事情，通常不會輕易改變。  
唔，什麼時候手指也──

「遊作...放鬆...」  
可能第一次在外面做到這一步，遊作感覺比平常焦慮，他將吻落在對方的背部來回撫慰，然後熟練的找到高中生的前列腺位置，那位置生的很淺，稍微留心就可以找到，在用兩根手指按摩不久，剛處於不應期的性器官開始抬頭，滴落下透明的汁液。當他將勃發的陽具抵在對方的大腿上，滑動了一下暗示著下一步的突進，前方的遊作深吸了一口氣，然後回過頭用濕潤的眼神望了他一眼，他在高中生的示意下擠入了溫暖的後庭。

唾液終究比不上市售的潤滑劑，草薙一開始是以固定遊作腰部的方式挺動，磨動了幾下還是感到略微乾澀，導致他也不敢過份使力，只敢在淺處試探性的抽插。

「唔...哈...」  
遊作小口小口的吐息，努力讓自己適應這種不太乾脆的Sex，畢竟用這種幾乎搔不到癢處的方式進行，還不如用大腿來玩素股，後來大概是真的撐不下去，腿也因為痠麻開始發抖，於是他乾脆伸出手按住腰間的手暗示草薙先停一停，然後讓對方坐著，自己欺身爬上他的大腿，中途挺立的性器擦過對方的長褲留下一道情色的水痕。

「遊作...」  
看著年輕人的眼角已經溢出的慾望，整個空間彌漫著欲求的荷爾蒙，草薙只好把制止的話語吞了回去，協助騎在他腿上的少年對準位置，讓他緩緩往後坐下。

在性器完全接合時，草薙湊到遊作耳邊親吻他的耳垂，然後埋在他的頸間嗅著懷中人那種青澀的氣息。

「好癢...」  
從耳邊沒頭沒腦傳來這麼一句。  
難道遊作是在嫌棄他的鬍子扎人？但這個猜想很快就被否決的，倚在他身上的少年宛如迷上貓草的貓兒，抱著他的脖子廝磨他的臉，接著柔軟的腰肢以畫圈的方式搖動起來，速度還越來越快。  
整個車廂內的溫度彷彿沸騰了，大汗淋淋的兩人抱在一起震的身下的椅子喀啷作響，只求如果外頭有人路過千萬別注意到車子不合常理的輕微晃動。

「...遊作...遊作...」  
草薙承認自己真是有點失控，竟然拉著一個高中生在外頭車震，此時他注意到眼前螢幕上的病毒傳輸也在這一刻進入尾聲，那些下流的畫面頃刻之間就像進了碎紙機的紙片那樣通通都被格式化了──  
──很好，全都碎成渣了，最好不要再讓我瞧見，遊作是不可能給你們看的，假的不行，真的更永遠別想！

「...草薙桑...哈…！」  
遊作平日偏白的膚色現已因動情染上了誘人的粉色，他像是迷戀母親的奶貓一樣在成年人的胸上烙下一個個印記，這是情到深處時才會有的習慣。他甚至越來越大膽的抬起腰身，讓自己深入體內的慾望數度在快要脫離時又重重的坐下，黏膩的內壁在性器快要抽離時還會發出挽留的咕啾聲，空間裡旖旎的氣氛驅使著他們像是要融在一起的水滴般不分彼此的擁在一起。

「不…行、不行了草薙桑──要──嗚！」

草薙在最後紮緊了遊作的腰，向上用力頂動了數下，宛如要被戳穿內臟的力道讓高中生仰頭尖叫，濆薄而出的白濁弄髒了草薙的深色上衣，有部分還濺到了他們的下巴。深埋體內的肉刃也在此時被逼到了頂端，後庭承不住被灌滿的液體淌下一片片狼藉，性事後特有的淫靡彌漫開來。

 

✖✖✖

 

草薙把遊作安置在椅子上稍作喘息，然後支起他的大腿將一塌糊塗的部分用紙巾擦乾淨，情事後的身體敏感到連這樣的接觸都會讓遊作發出輕微的呻吟。  
為了必免這樣血脈噴張的景象會讓一切再度失控，草薙選擇將自己的大衣蓋在遊作身上。然後動手清理被弄髒的桌面和地板，幸好大部分的精液都貢獻在兩人身上了，環境整理起來不算困難，就是回去後沒少要把衣服洗一遍了。

「草薙桑...」縮在草薙褐色大衣裡的遊作突然喚道。

「嗯？」  
對他的出聲感到好奇，草薙停下了手邊的工作：「怎麼回事？哪裡疼嗎？」他伸手撥開對方汗濕的額髮，注視著欲言又止的綠眸少年。

沒有，只是突然想叫叫草薙桑，所以下意識出聲了，但這種近似撒嬌的話語讓平常獨立的他感到羞恥，遊作索性直接把臉埋進了大衣不在說話。

面對戀人如此可愛又莫名的反應，草薙揉了揉縮在大衣裡的孩子，「你先休息一下...我去開車。」因為沒有備用的上衣，外套又給了遊作，他只好穿上掛在一旁的圍裙遮住被弄髒的衣物。

遊作剛想開口說自己也要下車，但才挪動臀部就不禁擔心射的太深還無法清理的精液會漏出來會弄髒車上的坐墊，只好乖乖的倒回椅子上。想著等一會到家一定要馬上整理。

隨著前方引擎的發動聲響起，遊作悄悄的捧起大衣深深吸了一口，讓對方的氣味盈滿鼻尖，一陣饜足後的睏意漸漸襲上了他的眼皮。

 

The End  
2018/08/10

 

後記：

感謝看完這篇6000+字廢話滿滿的糧的你（合掌），然後我要大喊草遊真好好吃嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚好久沒寫草遊了但一寫根本停不下來！！千呼萬喚的草遊初遇下周就要來了我好激動！！！

PS. 如果看完能與我分享一下感想我會很開心的（默默求評）


End file.
